The present invention generally relates to a method of feeding ruminants. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of feeding ruminants, especially prior to weaning, an animal feed that contains a component, such as a psyllium composition, with a substantial hemicellulose content.
Ruminants, such as cattle, have a four compartment stomach, as opposed to the single stomach that human beings have. Two of these stomach compartments are the abomasum and the rumen. In a mature ruminant, fermentation of feed in the rumen provides the majority of energy and protein to the ruminant. On the other hand, in a newborn ruminant, the rumen is substantially undeveloped and the abomasum is the primary stomach compartment for digestion and nutrient assimilation. Consequently, young ruminants are typically fed a liquid diet containing readily digestible nutrients, since the abomasum is incapable of digesting sufficient amounts of more complex nutrients that typically form the majority of the nutrition found in solid feeds.
While being fed the liquid diet that is digestible in the abomasum, young ruminants are gradually introduced to a solid feed that contains readily digestible carbohydrates to support development of the rumen. Volatile fatty acids produced during fermentation of readily digestible carbohydrates support rumen tissue development and therefore control the rate of rumen development. Also, volatile fatty acids that are produced in the rumen help support development of microorganisms that break down the solid feed and transform components of the solid feed into microbial protein and volatile fatty acids. After the rumen has developed sufficiently to support the nutritional requirements of the young ruminant, the liquid diet is typically withdrawn and the nutritional requirements of the young ruminant are thereafter generally supplied by solid feed.
Weaning occurs when the liquid feed is withdrawn from the diet of the young ruminant. Thus, as used herein, “pre-weaning period” refers to the period when nutrients are predominantly or entirely supplied in liquid form to the ruminant, such as the calf, as part of a liquid feed, and “post-weaning period” refers to the period when nutrients are no longer predominantly or entirely provided to the ruminant, such as the calf, in the form of liquid feed. The post-weaning period is sometimes also referred to as the “ruminant period.”
The pre-weaning period may also be broken down into a pre-ruminant period and a transition period. The “pre-ruminant period” is the time period when only nutrients in liquid form (as the liquid feed) are provided to the young ruminant. The “transition period” is the time period when the young ruminant is continuing to receive liquid nutrients while also receiving gradually increasing amounts of solid feed, such as dry calf starter, to support development of the rumen in anticipation of weaning. The transition period (and thus also the pre-weaning period) ends, and the post-weaning period (also referred to as the ruminant period) begins when the liquid feed that supplies liquid nutrients is predominantly or entirely withdrawn from the young ruminant's diet and the young ruminant is predominantly or entirely fed only solid feed, such as dry calf starter.
Typical liquid feeds for young ruminants include fluid milk or fluid milk replacers. Fluid milk replacers are frequently substituted in place of fluid milk because fluid milk that is produced by mature, lactating ruminants is generally more valuable when sold to consumers or when used to manufacture food products that are sold to consumers. Thus, fluid milk replacers that are produced to simulate fluid milk are generally substituted in place of fluid milk for feeding young ruminants. Fluid milk replacers may be based upon dairy components and non-dairy components that are combined to provide nutrient and palatability characteristics approximating the nutrient and palatability characteristics of fluid milk. Milk replacers are typically marketed in powdered form to avoid the higher transportation and storage costs of distributing fluid milk replacer. Powdered milk replacers are mixed with water prior to use to form fluid milk replacers that are provided to the young ruminants. The formulation and feeding of fluid milk replacers is well-known in the art.
Ruminants, such as cattle, are commonly bred and raised to produce food products, such as milk and beef, for human consumption. Maturation of cattle, as evidenced by weight gain, is an important factor that helps determine when a cow is ready to produce milk or is ready for market. Dairy farmers and cattle ranchers are greatly interested in techniques for economically achieving enhanced rates of ruminant weight gain, since such techniques beneficially reduce milk and beef production costs.
Also, dairy farmers and cattle ranchers recognize that the care and feeding of cattle both prior to weaning and after weaning play an important role in determining the amount and quality of products produced by the cattle. As an example, the age of dairy cows at freshening and the onset of lactation may be reduced by modifying the nutrient mix and nutrient composition in feed the dairy cows consume and by inducing the cows to gain weight more quickly during the pre-weaning and post-weaning periods prior to freshening. Also, in cattle ranching operations, increasing the rate of weight gain by young cattle beneficially reduces the time required for producing cattle with a size that is suitable for market.
Furthermore, in both dairy operations and ranching operations, it is generally desirable to increase the feed efficiency of young ruminants. As used herein, the term “feed efficiency” refers to the ratio, over a select time period for one or more particular ruminants, of (1) the weight gained by the ruminant(s), versus (2) the weight of feed consumed by the ruminant(s). As the ruminants more efficiently transform ingested feed into weight gain, the feed efficiency ratio, and consequently the feed efficiency, of the ruminant(s) increases, since less feed by the ruminant(s) is required to attain a unit amount of weight gain.
A major overall desire of dairy farmers and ranchers alike is to reduce the overall cost to produce a product, such as milk or beef, with an acceptable level of quality. Depending upon numerous cost variables, such as the cost of feed, labor costs on the farm or ranch, and equipment and building costs on the farm or ranch, this desired cost reduction may be achieved by increasing the rate of weight gain by young ruminants and/or increasing the feed efficiency of young ruminants. Thus, dairy farmers and ranchers, depending upon their particular cost variables, may employ either enhanced rates of weight gain or increased feed efficiency or a combination of enhanced rates of weight gain and increased feed efficiency to reduce the cost of bringing milk and beef to the consumer market.
To complement liquid feeds that are fed to ruminants, such as cattle, prior to weaning, a number of additives and supplements have been developed for feeding calves along with the liquid feed during the pre-weaning period. These additives and supplements have been developed for a number of different purposes. For example, some additives and supplements have been developed to generally enhance the health of the young calves or help prevent or control development of specific conditions or ailments, such as scours. Additionally, some additives or supplements have been developed in an attempt to enhance appetite, enhance maturation rate, and/or enhance weight gain.
In this regard, various veterinary pharmaceutical compositions have been developed to help prevent or inhibit development of certain ailments in ruminants. Also, numerous vitamin compositions have been developed to help enhance the general health of ruminants and/or to help prevent or inhibit development of ailments or conditions in ruminants. Finally, the use of psyllium has been prescribed for reducing scours in calves, and a Plantago seed supplement has been described to help reduce animal stress conditions, prevent or treat scours, and promote growth of ruminants. Also, psyllium incorporation in the diet of ruminants has been described for increasing the rate of weight gain per unit weight of protein that is consumed by ruminants.
Though the various ruminant feed supplements and additives that have been proposed and/or practiced over the years have enhanced the overall knowledge base with respect to ruminant feeding, these feed supplements and additives, as well as feeding techniques that employ these feed supplements and additives, have not yet fully identified, addressed, or optimized options for increasing the rate of weight gain exhibited by ruminants or for increasing the feed efficiency of ruminants. Thus, dairy farmers and ranchers alike are still in need of a new approach to feeding ruminants that enhances weight gain rates in ruminants and/or increases the feed efficiency of ruminants. The method of the present invention achieves enhanced ruminant weight gain rates and achieves increased ruminant feed efficiencies and thereby satisfies this need of dairy farmers and ranchers.